Tale of a conqueror
by wertyase
Summary: Ever since the fall of the Han Empire, China has not seen peace. This is the story of the rise of the savior of China.. and his fall. Reuploaded! Story is set after the fall of Shu, so most characters ar OC


Tale of a conqueror

PROLOGUE

The year was 250, a dark time for the people of China. For over two decades, the repercussions of the Zhuge Liang's "Three Kingdoms" plot had resonated, leaving a terrible scar throughout the land and its people. Countless people had lived and died by false saviors and unworthy rulers. Corruption contaminated all governments, and people would have sold their sold for but a loaf of bread. When I first met him, we were only children, and we had grown up together, and helped each other through the chaos of our ruined country. Neither of us had parents, for they had perished before we were old enough to crawl. We were raised in an orphanage that I barely remember, but always we were together. Together we trained, and together we fought. I do not remember exactly when it was that we met, but I knew instantly that he would be something great. He had a presence, an attitude that seemed to draw people to him. When he turned 20, he told me he would leave our small village to become a mercenary. I was only 17, and too young to leave. I begged him to let me come with him, to fight alongside him wherever we were led. How na ve I was

Come, come, I'll tell you the story of how you came to be, of who you are. It all started 40 years ago...

"Come, we must leave before dawn! You are so slow, Jing!"

"I am not as strong or old as you, I require more rest! I've only just awoken!"

"We will not be let out of Yang, we must sneak out, and there cannot be sun to betray us to the guards!"

"I know that! Do not speak to me as though I were a child, Yuan!"

"But my friend, you are just a child. When you are able to beat me, I shall recognize you as a man. Until then, you are little!" Yuan said, giving Jing a pinch on the cheek. He slapped his hand away and picked up his bag. They must pack light- too many items for one bag would alert guards. Yuan packed less, but Jing, being the brains of the pair, had wrapped cloth around each item he placed it the bag so that they would not clash and clink. All they could take was food and a small map that probably wasn't accurate. They had no weapons except a bow with a few arrows for hunting. Holding these close to their chest, they tip-toed away from the orphanage. Jing couldn't help but briefly look back. He was leaving everything he had known, but he knew he would regret not following his dearest friend, and miss any adventures he was bound to be on. Besides, it wasn't the greatest place in the world to be. He was sure he wouldn't miss anything.

"Jing, focus! Look only ahead!" Yuan hissed. Snapping back into reality, Jing quickly caught up to Yuan. It would be another 100 feet until the gate. When they reached it, they would have to scale the wall and remain unnoticed. Yuan ran with much haste, and avoided all sticks and rocks that would make sound. Jing followed in suit. Upon reaching the gate, they halted and crouched to the ground. Staying in the shadows, the two moved towards the stone wall, and began to climb. Yuan, as always, went first. He jumped up with catlike grace, grabbed onto loose rocks and was over in seconds. Checking to see if the coast was clear, Jing began to do the same, but heard a sudden and terrifying whistle. A guard had spotted him and with amazing speed grabbed his ankle and yanked him down. He yelped and felt a sudden pain in the back of his head as it hit the solid ground.

"Deserting your village is a crime, traitor! You will answer to the magistrate!" the guard growled

"Yuan! Help!" Jing cried. Within seconds, he felt his ankle freed; Yuan had tackled the guard. After a short confrontation, Yuan knocked him out. Jing felt shame creep up his body. He was always the inferior one.

"Are you going to run or just stand there!" Yuan cried as he began to run. Jing followed close behind. This time they could just pass through the gate; the guard was knocked out and his companions would be crowding around him. They cleared the exit gate of Yang, and ran until they were exhausted. They had gone a good enough distance to rest.

"It seems I am still cleaning up after you." Yuan said without making eye contact.

"I-

"Say nothing. Learn from this. I cannot take care of you forever, Jing. We are on our own now." Yuan interrupted.

There was a silence. Jing looked at the horizon and saw the sun rise. It was the first sunrise of his new life. He felt as though he may regret it, but either way it was too late now. Chinese law said all peasants must stay in their own village, and desertion was punishable by death.

"We are headed east. When we come upon Xu Chang, we will try to find an army to join. Remember, two mercenaries won't be much interest. But two mighty warriors will." Yuan instructed.

"Mighty warriors? We don't have any weapons! They'll kick us out before we even speak."

"When we get weapons, we will show them."

"And how will that happen?"

Yuan grinned. "We will take theirs."

The rest of the day was pretty dull; it was occupied by endless walking and idle conversation. Jing thought of the training they had undergone over their years together, and their friendship. They had fought many times, and after losing every one, Jing learned that he could only win by outsmarting Yuan. When they both had a crush on the same girl, Jing would always make sure he impressed her and denounced Yuan, which resulted in a fight between the two. When she told them she disliked them both, they were still best friends. When Yuan had stolen an apple at the market, Jing had saved him from having his hand removed by making up a story of them being brothers who had to steal to survive. Ever since, the two had stuck together.

Jing's train of thought was interrupted by Yuan's announcement of a city ahead. Jing looked up and saw an amazing sight: tall buildings, busy streets, and loud people. From a distance this could be seen, and Jing wanted to see what was inside. He ran ahead as fast as he could, and was separated from Yuan by a crowd of people. He took in the sights, and smells of a big city. Never before had he seen such a place! Buildings had many stories, and wooden roofs! Women were dancing in the street, catching his eye. One winked at him, and he felt flattered. He kept walking though; he knew she only wanted money. As he wandered on, he saw even stranger things. People with many tattoos and strange clothes walked all around him. He was in awe, until he heard a scream. It sounded like a girl, and coming from a distant alley. Without thinking he rushed to it to investigate. He saw a girl cornered by a large man with many piercings, laughing maniacally. The girl caught sight of him and cried, "help!" The large man turned around, and spoke when he saw Jing:

"Puny child! Forget what you have seen here and I will let you live!"

Jing looked at the girl. He was terrified, but she looked ten times worse. He was a trained fighter, but not at all confident in his skills. After all, he was only 17.

"Let her go and I will let you live!" he said with a confidence he did not possess.

The man did not reply, but instead picked up an enormous club.

"Wrong answer." he growled.

Thinking quickly, Jing scanned his surroundings: in the immediate vicinity were a rain bucket and a broom. He put his foot in the bucket and launched it at the thug, making a loud thud against his head. While he was dazed, Jing picked up the broom and with all his strength, swung it down on as another blow to the head. He fell on his rear and put his hand on where he had been hit, cursing. The girl jumped up and kissed Jing on the cheek, blurting out "Thanks!" as she scampered away, laughing and holding a small coin purse. Though it was only a momentary interaction, Jing couldn't help but notice her unusual green eyes. They innocently stared into his, though the rest of her face bore a devious compsure. Puzzled, Jing looked back to the man. Still sitting and nursing his head, he bellowed,

"You idiot! She just robbed me and you helped her! What the hell is your problem!"

Instead of replying, Jing just turned around and legged it. Through the crowds and myriad of unfamiliar faces, with no sense of direction, he fled. He stopped only when he reached a far enough point, which happened to be a tea shop. Taking a seat on the porch, he said to himself, "I wish I had stayed!"

"Now, ou don't mean that, do you?" said Yuan, who was suddenly standing behind him.

"Maybe I do." Jing said, pouting.

Smirking, Yuan held out his hand and lifted up his friend.

"I guess if we're too survive a night here, we'd better find somewhere to sleep. Come on!" Yuan exclaimed. The two aimlessly wandered in search for an inn. The first step into the real world had been taken, and who knew what the next one would be?


End file.
